


A Naughty Proposal

by Flashinglightyears



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bartolomeo's groupie is the girl in the audience who covers her face, F/M, watersports (don't fret it's just mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashinglightyears/pseuds/Flashinglightyears
Summary: One of the most publicized extras from Corrida's audience has some naughty interactions with Bartolomeo. What is the brunette with the bun up to? This was originally the script of a comic I discarded, now brought to the One Piece masses as a short fic.





	A Naughty Proposal

The tournament that would make the winner obtain the coveted Flame Flame Fruit reached one of its many climaxes. It was no gladiator-like climax, however, but rather a very indecent one. Bartolomeo, the green haired lad with tusks was pissing in the middle of his battle against Hack, the martial artist from Fishman Island. The audience was raging and praising the youngster, nothing in the middle.

When the fight ended, Bartolomeo was leaving the Corrida coliseum. Shortly after, he was stopped by a couple of girls that were following him to the corridors.

"Go, go!" The redhead was a hardcore fan of Cavendish, another competitor, but went with his friend to support her admiration towards Bartolomeo.

"Bartolomeo!" Shouted the brunette with the bun. She had the habit of covering her face when seeing something outrageous, but did see that crowning moment of Bartolomeo against Hack.

Bartolomeo turned his head and saw the young women.

"… I wanted to tell you something…" She was shy, but this time she had the audacity to approach the gangster, let alone a quite intimidating one! 

"I like you!" She said, while mentally playing the best moments of Bartolomeo in the battlefield in her mind.

"She noticed me!!" Bartolomeo thought.

"Do you want to make love with me?" She continued.

Bartolomeo was aghast. He didn't expect her sexual advances to be that blunt.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" He cried internally, but soon relaxed.

"Okay, let's go! Don't let anybody spy on us!" Bartolomeo grabbed the girl and looked for an isolated place to consummate their desire. The Bartolomeo fan couldn't even say goodbye to her Cavendish fan friend.

"Take caaaare!" The redhead was waving towards the couple and eventually lost sight of any of them.

Bartolomeo and the groupie soon found a stable and began to make love.

"Daaaamn, I really want a bite of that chorizo! ♥" The brunette was amazed at the sight of Bartolomeo's erect penis.

"I actually knew it would be quite the main course!" Bartolomeo was content and blushing profusely.

The girl lied down seductively.

"Just one more thing…" She uttered.

"PISS ON ME! JUST LIKE YOU DID AT THE COLLOSSEUM!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Bartolomeo began to bawl lying on the floor.

"Why does that happen to me?"

"Whoopsie!" The groupie put her hand on her mouth, as though she had pranked him.

Hours later, Bartolomeo was found crying on Gambia's shoulder. All the Barto Club sympathized with their captain and all wept loudly together. Bartolomeo completely forgot about the incident when hopeful King of Pirates Monkey D. Luffy's presence dazzled him like no person did ever before.


End file.
